


The Siren's Call

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hypnotism, Masturbation, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sirens, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Petra is a huntress, she's not used to being the prey.





	The Siren's Call

The Fódlan woods were vast. Not all hunters knew their way around, even those who had years of experience. To get lost in Fódlan's woods was not uncommon, but if one was able to survive the monsters that lurked in the woods was another story…   
  


Despite living in Fódlan for well over three years, Petra was definitely lost. The Brigid native cautiously walked through the woods, her bow tight in her grip. She looked around, noticing the temperature had dropped significantly since the start of her session near the entrance to Garreg Mach. Petra stayed perfectly calm, in the hopes that no predators would sense her tight stomach. She was at the disadvantage here, this was not her usual territory, especially when the canopy of the woods had clouded over with a dense fog. Just as Petra looked up at the fog, a mellow yet enchanting song started to echo through the woods.

Petra swore in Brigid, and quickened her pace. She was eager to try and find  _ some  _ inkling of a path to follow back to Garreg Mach, but she only ended up going deeper and deeper into the forest. She had also heard tales of the monsters within these woods, and could only assume that the singing was definitely that of a monster.

But...how could a monster have such a beautiful voice?

Without thinking, Petra found herself following the voice, her thumping heartbeat was attenuating as she neared the source of the sound. 

Soon enough, Petra was in a small clearing. The fog was incredibly dense, with all signs of the sky gone. The singing had been traced to a large weathered tree with a hole in the side big enough to fit a bear.

Then, the singing stopped.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise."

Petra immediately readied an arrow to shoot as a pair of gleaming emerald eyes shone from the hole in the tree.

"Who goes there?!" Petra barked, holding the arrow tightly with the bow string, ready to strike.

"Excuse me, I should be asking _you _that question," the voice sounded, smooth as silk but with a lilt of desire.  
  
“What brings such a gorgeous woman to my home?” The voice questioned, and out of the dark tree hole emerged a...woman?  
  
Petra’s jaw dropped, the woman was absolutely beautiful. Her figure was svelte, with long brown hair and black weathered wings sticking out from her backless red dress.  
  
“I am...hunting for Lady Edelgard,” Petra felt her throat turn dry and her hands shake with sweat.  
  
“Hunting? You followed my singing, dear child,” The woman grinned mischievously, revealing very white, straight teeth.  
  
“Stay back, or I am shooting!” Petra barked as best she could, refocusing her aim for the brunette’s heart.  
  
The winged woman laughed, a melodic sound that made Petra feel incredibly warm.  
  
“You wouldn’t shoot me, and I won’t hurt you,” Green eyes flickered as black wings unfurled and with one powerful _flap, _the svelte woman had glided down to the forest floor. Petra noticed that her feet were bare, with long, black talons.  
  
“Did you like my singing?”  
  
“I...would be unfaithful to say no,” Petra admitted, then steeled herself again as the woman sauntered towards her slowly, hips swaying.  
  
“My name is Dorothea, I am the Mythical Songstress of these woods,” she introduced herself.  
  
“And you are?”  
  
“I-It is none of your business!” Petra let the arrow fly, but only gaped in shock as Dorothea caught it with absolutely no effort.  
  
“Well, _that’s _not very nice,” Dorothea tsked.  
  
“I have ways of making you mine.”  
  
And then she opened her mouth.  
  
Dorothea began to sing, it was a melody with more edge than what Petra had heard originally, but there was something about it that made Petra feel...weak.  
  
Petra was in the process of readying another bow, but she froze as the melody reached her ears. The warm sensation took over her body, and she struggled to finish the movement of pulling the arrow out of her quiver.  
  
“Ngr...what sorcery…” was all Petra could manage to say as she felt her entire body grow heavy.  
  
_‘Tell me, what is your name?’ _Dorothea’s voice sounded in her head, silky and smooth as ever.  
  
Without even thinking, Petra slurred out her name.  
  
_‘Petra? What a beautiful name,’ _The voice within her head complimented her, and a sudden tingle formed within her toned stomach.  
  
Dorothea stopped singing and smirked as she saw Petra’s body relax. The huntress was clearly trying to resist, but found that her body was growing heavier and heavier with every move.  
  
"To resist a siren's song is unheard of, Petra," Dorothea was now in front of Petra, barely a whisker away. She reached out a pale hand and cupped the huntress's cheek.  
  
"It would be better if you just gave in. You _clearly _want to," Dorothea noted Petra's knocking knees.   
  
"...No...I cannot..." Petra's breathing grew heavier as she found herself staring into Dorothea's vibrant gaze. Those emerald eyes were truly enticing.  
  
"Oh yes you can, Petra," Dorothea blinked slowly, and when she opened her eyes again, they were twice as bright with vertical slits for pupils.  
  
Petra gasped, unable to pull away from the gaze. She felt her entire body relax, melting into Dorothea's hands with a shudder of a sigh.  
  
"That's right, Petra. Just keep looking and listening to my voice," Dorothea soothed and began to sing again, much softer as she was so close to Petra's face.  
  
In that moment, Petra's mind emptied. Nothing else was there aside from Dorothea - her eyes and voice were all that mattered, and everything would be fine if she just kept staring and listening.  
  
Dorothea's singing turned into a gentle hum as she watched Petra's face flush with her mouth slightly agape. Her eyes were dropping, and the brown was turning into a mossy green from being enthralled by the siren.  
  
"Do you submit, my dear?" Dorothea asked, stroking a nail across the enthralled woman's cheek.  
  
"...Yes," Petra slurred with a slow nod, eyes completely glazed over and empty. Her arms dropped to her sides like a rag doll.

"Good girl," Dorothea purred. She used her thumb and first finger to hold Petra's chin up and lock lips.  
  
Pulling away, Dorothea saw Petra continuing to stare at her, complete at her will. Dorothea noticed a small trickle of drool from the corner of Petra's mouth. With a soft chuckle, Dorothea wiped the drool away and moved slowly around her prey and wrapped an arm around the hypnotised woman.  
  
"Now, Petra, start touching yourself."  
  
Petra slowly moved her left arm up to her breast and started to fumble, letting out shaky breaths.  
  
"Good," Dorothea whispered, resting her head on Petra's shoulder. Petra shuddered at the praise and moved her hand faster.  
  
"You're so eager, aren't you?" Dorothea kept whispering with a small lilt and she traced a circle on Petra's exposed abdomen with a nail.  
  
Petra nodded, unable to form words in her hypnotised state.   
  
"Perfect, now keep going. Touch yourself for me, and _only me," _Dorothea's eyes flashed green at the command, and Petra obeyed.   
  
The huntress moved her right hand down to remove her skirt, the fabric dropping to the ground. The same hand started to rub against her most private area.  
  
"The only thing in that pretty little head of yours should just be me, and how _good _I make you feel."  
  
Petra's mind did just that: the thought of Dorothea, behind her, making her heart and mind full of incredible feelings, only made her moan with pleasure.  
  
"Ugh, you're _so perfect,_" Dorothea praised her lips now on Petra's neck, enjoying the sounds she was eliciting from her prey.  
  
"Now get down there and stroke faster, show your obedience."  
  
Petra's right hand got to work, stroking and circling around her privates. A wistful sigh escaped her lips and her head lolled back at the pleasure that was pulsing through her body like some sort of magic. Whatever Dorothea was doing to her, it was intoxicating.  
  
Dorothea couldn't help but rub her legs together, the friction in her own sex was stirring at the sight.  
  
"Keep going, be a good little girl and obey me."  
  
"...good...obey..." Petra moaned, gasping as the pleasure continued to build within her. Her body was getting tight, her stomach muscles constricting as the ecstasy bubbled.   
  
"Exactly right, my dear, sweet Petra," Dorothea grinned manically against Petra's neck, overjoyed at the effect she had on her prey.  
  
"Good girls obey, and good girls want to touch themselves."  
  
Petra's body was on fire, with the source coming from her sex. The vibrations through her body had formed a steady rhythm to keep her in her trance. Her glazed, moss coloured eyes grew wider as she felt herself closing in on an orgasm.  
  
"You're so close, aren't you?" Dorothea moved her lips up to Petra's jaw, nipping at the skin and relishing in the groans.  
  
Petra nodded, body continuing to shake as her hands worked harder and faster than ever.  
  
"Of course you are, you're such a good girl who obeys."  
  
Petra's breath grew shallow and faster as she got closer and closer, her fingers were surely turning blue as her sex flared red with rubbing.   
  
Then, she came. Petra threw her head back and let out a static howl as her orgasm crashed over her.  
  
"Keep going, don't you _dare _stop," Dorothea hissed in the hypnotised girl's ear with gritted teeth.   
  
Petra didn't. She kept touching herself to ride out her orgasm, knees knocking as she fell to them, breathing heavily and still touching herself.  
  
Dorothea knelt down beside Petra, one arm still wrapped around her waist while the other bent in so that Dorothea's hand could stroke Petra's hair.  
  
"You did so well, my Petra. So, _so well. _A performance truly worthy," Dorothea cooed, loving how the blank girl leaned into her embrace on the woods floor.  
  
"I think you've proven your obedience, and should stay here with me. Don't you agree?"  
  
"...Yes," Petra answered, monotone as always, now with a dopey grin in her face as Dorothea tightened her grip around her waist.  
  
"Such a good girl," The siren giggled, placing a kiss to Petra's cheek as a reward. Petra sighed, melting as the lips planted against her skin.  
  
"You are mine, Petra."  
  
"I...am being yours."  
  
"That's correct," Dorothea whispered in her ear, moving her hand out of the fuchsia main to run her nails along Petra's cheek.  
  
"You will be mine, forever."   
  
  


  
  



End file.
